Trágico San Valentín
by Patata-Tsundere
Summary: Gilbert decide organizarle una bonita velada a su querida Elizabeta por el día de los enamorados, pero un rumano, celoso de su relación pierde el control y quiere matar a Gilbert, yendo a su casa, pero la herida resulta Eliza, ¿cómo será el final de ésto? ¿Saldrá bien...? Léanlo. (Este es mi primer FanFiction. Espero que os guste. )


Gilbert llevaba ya varios días planificando una agradable sorpresa a su querida húngara, constaba en; una cena romántica preparada por él mismo, a la luz de la luna, con agradable música, los pasillos de la casa llenos de pétalos de rosas rojas, y tenía algún que otro regalito preparado para ella. La verdad es que el prusiano no tenía mucha imaginación con ésto de los regalos para Elizabeta, así que decidió regalarla algo que se suele regalar siempre, unos bombones y un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Y todo ésto, porque se acercaba ese preciado día sólo para los enamorados, San Valentín, una fecha algo odiosa para unos, y hermosa para otros.

Al llegar aquel maravilloso día, Gilbert estaba bastante nervioso, pues ése día lo debería de preparar todo ya. Procuraba tener alejada a la húngara de su casa, pues debería darle tiempo a todo, y después de todo era una sorpresa, no se debía enterar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo primero que hizo el albino, fue adornar la casa, con lo que ya había comprado los días anteriores. Velas aromáticas y no aromáticas por todos los lados, y pasillos hechos tan sólo de pétalos de rosa, los cuales conducían a dos lugares muy importantes de su casa: A la terraza, donde allí se haría la cena y, a la habitación, donde allí rematarían la noche, siempre y cuando la húngara quisiese. Y encima de la cama, con aquellos pétalos de rosa había formado un gran corazón. El prusiano estaba muy enamorado de la húngara...Era pensar en ella, y ponerse como un auténtico tomate, ¿cómo la podría amar tanto? Quizá del tiempo que pasaron juntos de pequeños, hasta el día de hoy.

Una vez acabado de adornar toda la casa, ya, decidió preparar la cena. De aperitivo, un simple cóctel. De primer plato, ensalada fresca con aderezo, acompañado de un buen vino rosado. De segundo, una pasta. Y, por último, de postre, un fondue de chocolate con fresas. Y también, nata con fresas. Algo muy típico.

Cuando preparó todo aquello, preparó la mesa donde iban a cenar. La puso un mantel rojo, con un par de velas encimas, pétalos sueltos, servilletas en forma de corazón, y el aperitivo sobre la mesa. El resto de la comida, aún estaba en la cocina.

Ya sólo le quedaba vestirse. Se duchó, se peinó, y se puso un bonito traje, perfecto para esa ocasión. Ya había terminado todo, ya sólo le quedaba llamar a Elizabeta. La llamó, diciéndola.

-¡Hey, Elizabeta!- Dijo con un tono animado. -Que quería decirte una cosa, ¡tienes que venir de inmediato a mi casa, y ponte guapa, adiós!- Dijo todo muy rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a responder a la húngara. Antes de que viniese, escribió una nota en un papel, en la cual ponía: "¡Estoy en la terraza, te espero allí, kesese!~ -Gilbert". Dejó la puerta entreabierta para que la chica no llamase al timbre, y fuera directamente a la terraza, siguiendo el camino de pétalos.

Ya sólo le quedaba esperar a la chica, con el ramo de rosas en la mano.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeta se quedó un poco extrañada ante la llamada del prusiano. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros e hizo lo que él le dijo. Se duchó, maquilló, y vistió, tomándose su tiempo, eso sí. Una vez ya acabada, y muy guapa. Marchó a la casa de Gilbert, pero en el camino, se topó con una extraña figura, la cual iba encapuchada, y no se le reconocía. Ésta extraña figura, murmuró unas palabras a la húngara. "No vayas a la casa de él..." .Dicho ésto, esa figura desapareció. Se quedó muy extrañada, pero aún así prosiguió su camino, llegando al fin a la casa del prusiano.

Al llegar a la casa de él, se fijó en aquella nota que decía que estaba en la terraza. Sonrió de manera tonta y empujó la puerta, entrando en é se olvidó cerrarla. Al ver toda aquella decoración, se sonrojó fuertemente. Siguió el camino de pétalos hasta la terraza, viendo allí a Gilbert.

-S-szia, Gilbert...- Dijo la húngara, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

El prusiano dio media vuelta, viendo allí a la húngara. Iba hermosa, siempre iba hermosa, pero hoy mucho más. Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella, dándola un suave beso en los labios. Esa era su forma de saludarla.- Hallo, liebe... -La susurró al oído mientras sacaba de detrás de su espalda un gran ramo de rosas rojas, ofreciéndoselo a la chica - Ten, estas hermosas rosas, para la mujer más hermosa...

-Gilbert...Son...¡Son hermosas!- Tomó el ramo con ambas manos, y se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes, con sonrisa boba en el rostro. Acto seguido, miró al chico -Köszönöm, Gil...- Y le dio un gran abrazo, acompañado de un breve beso en los labios. El prusiano se quedó casi atontado, pero luego reaccionó.

-¡Oh, te tenía preparado una cosita~!- Sonrió y tomó a la húngara de las manos, llevándola a la mesa donde allí cenaría. Retiró la silla, para que se sentara. La húngara se sentó, y observó la mesa, la cual era preciosa.

-Gilbert...-Susurró. -Es hermoso.- Sonrió ampliamente. El albino se sentó en la silla de enfrente, mirando a la húngara.

-Quería que fuera una noche especial, así que...Lo primero que hice fue hacer una bonita cena, ¡y espero que deliciosa, aunque seguramente lo esté!- Rió levemente- De aperitivo hay un cóctel. Algo ligerito.

La húngara rió un poco, parecía que no había dejado a un lado su ego ni en el día de los enamorados. Aún así, le dio la razón. -Seguramente lo esté, Gil. Hm...¡Quiero comer yaaa! ¿Puedo~?

-¡Pues claro, comamos ya! Yo también tengo hambre...- Y dicho ésto, ambos comenzaron a comer el aperitivo, y seguidamente el albino trajo el segundo plato, el cual también comieron, y el vino bebieron. No les dio tiempo ni a empezar el segundo plato, cuando de repente, apareció allí la extraña figura de antes. Esa extraña figura que la dijo a Elizabeta que no viniera a la casa de Gilbert. En aquel momento, ambos estaban muy asustados, pero el prusiano, se levantó de la silla, plantándolo cara. Quería saber quién era, y por qué se atrevía a fastidiarles esa bonita velada hasta ahora.

-¡Tú, quién narices te has creído para aparecer aquí de la nada, y joder la cena con mi chica!- Bufó el albino, realmente estaba enfadado.

Aquella extraña figura se quitó la capucha, y la capa en general. Tenía la cabeza agachada, y entre las manos una pistola. Acto seguido, alzó la cabeza, mirando al albino.

Aló, Gilbert.- Dijo el chico de ojos carmesíes y pelo rubio apagado. Tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y estaba completamente dispuesto a cometer una locura. Aquel chico, era Rumanía.

-¡Tú! ¡Qué coño haces aquí...!- Miró la pistola y tragó algo de saliva, pero aún así no se acobardó.

Ignoró al albino, y miró a la húngara. -Te dije que no vinieras aquí, Elizabeta.- Se acercó a ella y la acarició la mejilla, riendo de manera macabra aún. La húngara tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, y todo por culpa de Rumanía.

R-rumanía...Por favor...Márchate y no hagas ninguna locura de la que luego te podrías arrepentir...- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

¡¿Arrepentirme yo de lo que voy a hacer?! -Rió alto y apuntó al albino con la pistola.

-Hazlo si tienes cojones...- Dijo Gilbert mientras fruncía el ceño, sin apartarse.

-¡Gilbert, no!- Gritó Elizabeta y tomó a la húngara de la mano, corriendo y llevándoselo de aquel lugar. La chica se escondió con el prusiano en algún lugar de la casa, intentando que el loco de el rumano no los encontrase, porque de ser así...No acabarían bien.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡Vamos a jugar al escondite ahora?! ¡Con lo fácil que sería matar a ese imbécil ya mismo!- Decía voceando el rumano mientras los buscaba por la casa, de habitación en habitación. -Elizabeta estaría mucho mejor conmigo, ¡pero no! ¡Un estúpido albino tuvo que arrebatármela!

El prusiano se quedó callado porque la húngara tapó su boca con la mano, que sino hubiera saltado, defendiéndose.

-¡Vamos, sino salís de donde estéis, será mucho peor!- Rió de manera psicópata y fue a mirar dentro de un armario al final del pasillo, él creyó que estaba allí...Y, así fue, se topó con ambos dos, Gilbert y Elizabeta.

-¡Por favor, Rumanía, detente!- Dijo la húngara al ver que habían sido descubiertos por el rumano. Tenía los ojos encharcados de lágrimas. -Por favor...- Repitió una vez más. Reaccionó y se volvió a llevar al prusiano de allí, pero éste se negó y se puso delante de él, plantándolo cara.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame, mátame si tienes narices!- Decía el albino lleno de rabia, estaba dispuesto a morir.

-Así haré.- Y sin pensárselo dos veces, el rumano apuntó al albino, y apretó el gatillo.

-¡GILBERT, NO!- Exclamó la húngara y se interpuso entre el albino y la bala...Dándola a ella de lleno y cayendo al suelo en el instante. En el suelo, había un gran charco de sangre. El rumano al ver así a la húngara... huyó el muy cobarde.

-¡E-ELIZA!- Se agachó el prusiano y la tomó en brazos, llenándose él de sangre y, la llevó él mismo a un hospital, al más cercano que había. Al llegar a éste, de inmediato, la atendieron todos los médicos que habían por allí, poniéndola en una camilla y llevándosela de allí, alejándola de Gilbert...

-¡E-eliza...!- Repitió una vez más el prusiano. De los ojos del albino, emanaban lágrimas y lágrimas al ver que la chica se alejaba de él. -¡Necesito ir con ella, por favor, dejarme estar a su lado!- Le dijo al médico y lo zarandeó, estaba desesperado. El médico se limitó a negar y a apartarse de él.

Pasaron horas y horas allá adentro...Gilbert estaba andando de un lugar a otro de la sala, sin poder estarse quieto ni un sólo momento... Y, tras mucho tiempo esperando, salió el médico, y se dirigió a él. Su rostro no decía nada. Siempre estaba frío, así que el albino dudaba en si había salido bien o...mal.

-¿Gilbert Beilschmidt?- Preguntó el médico, mientras contemplaba al chico.

Gilbert se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos... No salió bien.-Y dicho ésto, el médico se marchó...cómo sino hubiese pasado nada.

Gilbert en aquel momento estaba...paralizado, sin saber qué decir, sin saber nada...Segundos después, reaccionó. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, negando con esta, llorando a más no poder...no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, ¡todo estaba siendo una pesadilla! Pensaba él, pero era la realidad...la pura y dura realidad.

-¡NEIN, NO PUEDE SER! ¡ELIZA, ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA...!- Exclamó el albino. -Tú y yo...D-deberíamos estar juntos para siempre...Y...eso no va a cambiar...Permaneceré junto a ti siempre...-Y dicho ésto, el albino se levantó y fue hacia la ventana más cercana...De la cual se tiró, sin ser detenido por nadie. Había caído desde un décimo ó en el acto.

Lo bueno de todo esto...Fue que ambos estuvieron juntos durante toda la eternidad, en el un mundo hecho para ellos dos juntos...Y siempre felices.

Köszönöm: Gracias.

Aló: Hola.

Nein: No.


End file.
